With Roses In My Hands
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: Reality. The feel of her lips on his, the pressure of his hand on the small of her back, the pounding of their hearts, the weight of his words all around them. And it's so much better than either of them expected.


With Roses In My Hands

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams…

**Summary:** Kind of a collection of Ariadne/Arthur one-shots all set to music.

Dice:

Reality. A pencil held tightly in her hand, the pressure of the desk on her back, the paper in front of her, the Professor's hopeful words. It's easier coming back than she expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

To Paris and school that is. Two all nighters and she's caught up on all her schoolwork. Three months until graduation and she's still at the top of her class. One week after her return and Professor Miles is holding her after class with his fatherly tone and wise eyes. He's asking what she plans on doing when she finishes school. She knows what he wants to hear but she can't give him that. It's easier to make the decision than she expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

She's returning to the world of dreaming with the pure creation, the exhilaration, and the infinite possibilities. He only sees the artificial, the danger, and the crime. She doesn't answer right away, afraid of the pain she'll cause but he sees it in her eyes. Then he's patting her shoulder telling her to be careful. She clutches the totem in her pocket and says she will. It's an easier conversation to have than she expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

When she returns to her apartment a cell phone is ringing. Eyes flicker to her watch and she smiles. She picks up the phone that is not _her _phone. It's a phone that was slipped into her pocket in an airport by a man. A phone that rings for the first time in a hotel a few hours after she receives it. Now it rings every day at precisely 5:21. It's easier to pick up than she expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

Cautious words become controlled words. Controlled words become caring words. Caring words become companionable words. Companionable words become concluding words. An hour has come and gone. Sometimes it's longer. Then silence returns and she tips the totem. She knows where she is even before the fall. It's easier to remember than she expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

And the pattern repeats. One month. Two months. A week. Two weeks. Three weeks. One day. Another day. It's easier to continue than she expected.

"Ariadne?"

Then it shatters. It's 5:21 and there is no phone ringing only a young man in a 3 piece suit with impeccably gelled hair and a warm voice standing in the middle of her apartment.

"Arthur?"

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

One quick nod of his head and she's flying through the doorway, across the room and into his arms. For one, two, three minutes he holds her there against him. It's harder to let go than he expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

When they finally release each other he smiles coyly and says "I promised I'd be here for your graduation." It's harder to act casual than he expected.

He is Arthur, the point man. The precise, straight forward, factual man of few words. Telling her is no different. It's exactly as he expected.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

He rolls the dice on her kitchen counter, just to be sure. "I love you, Ariadne. I'm in love with you."

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
Oooo yeaha yeah yeaha yeah yeaha yeah..._

Reality. The feel of her lips on his, the pressure of his hand on the small of her back, the pounding of their hearts, the weight of his words all around them. And it's so much better than either of them expected.

"I love you too."

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you like it! The song was Dice by Finley Quaye. I thought it really fit them. You should listen to it. So basically these will all be one-shots (maybe a two here and there) about their relationship. I'm going to be trying different writing styles and POV's with these. Anyway let me know what you thought.


End file.
